


The Christmas Curse

by So_Ginelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But the angst really balances it out, Christmas, Christmas curse, Cute, Divorce, Fluff, Guns, Holidays, I added a bit of angst but I still think it's cute, It's too cute for me, Katie thinks I made this angsty, M/M, They are my HQ OTP, curse, first snow fall, flangst, i love daisuga, i tried so hard, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: Sugawara Koushi was wondering if anything could break the curse that had been on him. He's been alive for 24 years now, and not once has a Christmas been super exciting or worthwhile. This year, he is hopeful that it won't end in tears, but he knows his curse very well, and he suspects that something terrible will happen.Daichi won't let it, though. Maybe this year is the year to change everything?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 35





	The Christmas Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for the discord server HVC and it is for a writing challenge! I tried my best to incorporate the first snowfall, though it is very loosely connected. I hope you enjoy this _flangsty_ oneshot. It was fun to write!

With the cheery and awfully spirited atmosphere, everything seemed to be bright and warm. There was a sense of pure happiness and a sense of calm that was being sold to all of the patrons of the small, but cutely decorated restaurant.

A very specific time of year was being advertised. With the holiday right around the corner, everyone in the building was in a holiday and celebration mood.

Well, _most_ everyone was.

Sitting at a table and picking at the bracelet that sat on his wrist, Sugawara Koushi stared around at all of the colorful Christmas-themed decorations and he listened to the soft buzz of the guests in the restaurant and the chimes of the holiday music playing over the speakers. As his mind consumed him with all of the past memories he had of the season, Suga sighed. _"It's the most wonderful time of the year"_ said the cheerful holiday lyrics.

Rolling his eyes and thinking quite the opposite, Sugawara had a mind full of experiences that would prove that this was not the most wonderful time of the year, and he honestly couldn't help but think about all of the other times that things had gone wrong.

He couldn't wait for the cursed holiday to be over with. 

It started years ago...

\----------

_Flash back to Sugawara at age eight_

The holiday season was always exciting for young Sugawara. He would always help his mother make cookies and his father would take him out in the snow to play. It was just a great time of the year and what was there to be sad about? Eight year old Suga couldn't think of anything!

As he came down the stairs on Christmas eve, he wanted to see if his mother was home to frost the cookies, or if his father wanted to go outside to make a snowman. All he ever wanted to do was be helpful and have a good time during the holidays.

Stepping into the living room, Suga listened to the sound of someone sniffling on the couch and then a nose being blown. "M-mum?" little Koushi asked.

His mother's head whipped around and Koushi saw the look on her face that told him that she had been crying. Her eyelids were red-rimmed. Her face was pale and she was smiling just a little too wide to make it believable. "Oh! Koushi, baby, come here sweetheart," his mother said as she reached for him and motioned for him to come closer.

When he went to sit on the couch next to his mother, she pulled him right onto her lap and started to press kisses into his hair. Suga giggled and made faces as she did so, and he sat on her lap and squirmed a bit. "Why were you crying, Mum?" he asked, tilting his head up and his soft and silvery hair fell over her hand that was on his head.

Her smile wavered for a moment. She closed her eyes and she took a deep breath before she opened them. "Honey, there's something I need to tell you. It's important. But I don't want you to ever think that it's your fault. So baby, promise me that you will never think that this was your fault, okay? Because it really wasn't," she said and she put her hand on Koushi's face.

This was starting to make Koushi nervous. He wasn't sure that he really wanted to hear the rest of this, but he nodded slowly anyway. "Okay... I won't. What is it though?" he asked and he tilted his head into his mother's hand, smiling softly to her. He watched as her smile fell again and this time, it didn't return.

More tears pricked in his mother's eyes, which made him really nervous. She was clearly upset about something. "Koushi, baby, your father and I have decided that we want to live apart..." she said. She wasn't making eye contact with her son and she had scrunched up her face just a little more.

"You want to live apart? Where will he live? Where will you live? Where will _I_ live? Koushi's little mind started to spiral and he sat up a little straighter with his hands beginning to shake and his lower lip had started to quiver. "Why do you want to live apart?"

Koushi's mother sighed gently as she took his hand and squeezed it. "Your dad is going to get a new house and I will stay here. You will live here, but you can go visit your father whenever you want. We want to live apart because... we're just not happy together anymore and we want some space from each other," she said gently.

Finally, her eyes raised gently and she took a deep breath. Suga's eyes were beginning to shine. This was the last thing he had wanted to happen. His family was broken and he had to find a way to fix this. He always thought his family was so happy and would always be together. But his mom and dad just weren't happy together anymore. Was it because of him? "Will you ever be happy together again? When you get happy again, maybe you can live together again!" Koushi was being so hopeful and he wanted to more than anything for his family to live together and be happy forever.

But it just wasn't going to happen.

So that Christmas, he spent all day trying not to cry when his father came to pick him up and explained the same exact thing to him about not being happy with his mother anymore. Both of his parents promised to love him and be as good as they could be forever. It wasn't the same as having a family that stayed together though, and Koushi knew that.

So his Christmas had been ruined.

\----------

_Flash forward to the present_

Cringing slightly, Suga looked down at the two menus that were on the table and he reached to close his own. He wasn't going to bother looking at the menu if he wasn't going to be joined and wasn't going to be eating.

That was when the waitress had stopped on over to the table and gave him a gentle smile. "Do you want to keep waiting, sir?" she had asked. "I could always just get you a drink to start or an appetizer!"

Thinking about that, Suga shook his head slowly. "I'm okay, but thank you. He should be here shortly."

The server nodded gently and she stepped away to leave Suga alone to his peace and quiet. He wouldn't have minded the company if he were being honest, as he was definitely lonely with his own thoughts and his memories of the past were haunting him.

When a police officer passed by him and went to go sit down at a table in front of him, Suga sighed gently as he played with the set of chopsticks that were already on his table.

He was then brought to the memory he had of Christmas that involved police officers and Suga started to shake his head. It had been another terrible Christmas for the books, and it was the moment that he started to think that maybe the Christmas holiday was cursed for him. So he never had faith in Christmas after that year...

\----------

_Flash back to Suga at age eleven_

While the last two Christmases had gone over decently well, Suga didn't think they were anything special. At the very least, his parents hadn't gotten divorced _again_ and things were back to being routine for him in two separate homes. It was still sad whenever there were holidays for him to celebrate and he had to celebrate two times with his two different families. But he was starting to get used to it now.

It was two days before Christmas and he was at his mother's house, as his father had been away for business in Italy. So he wouldn't get to see his dad on Christmas, but he would get to see him a week later and they would get to celebrate then.

His mother was busy in the kitchen making a holiday dessert while he was making decorations for around the house. That was when there was a knock at the door. Not sure who it could possibly be, Suga looked up and blinked ahead at the door. "I'll get it, dear. You just keep working on that ornament for the tree," his mother said as she came out from the kitchen, holding onto a towel and drying her hands off before going to the door. Suga just went back to his coloring as his mother opened the front door.

There were two police officers standing at the door. "Are you Ms. Sugawara, ma'am?" asked the one officer and Suga dropped his colored pencil onto the table and slid off his chair. He went to stand against the wall so he could hear a little better.

"Yes I am. What can I help you two with?" she asked politely.

Suga turned his head towards the door and narrowed his eyes. "Well, if you are Ms. Sugawara, you'll have to come with us. Your landlord sent us over for being overdue on your rent and refusing to pay."

There was a pause in Ms. Sugawara, and she tilted her head. "Officers, I can promise you that I pay my rent. I may be a few days late occasionally, but I have never refused to pay my rent and I can show you my bank statements that prove it. I've already paid this month too..." she went to reach for her phone in her back pocket.

When she had moved, the officers had backed up and they both had pulled their guns on her. A scream so loud had echoed in the apartment and she threw her hands up, showing her defense. "I-I was just getting my phone to sh-show you my bank statements..." she defended softly, cowering a bit.

One of the officers nodded over to Koushi, who's jaw had been gaping and who was glued to the wall, pressed up on the wall like a flyer someone had stuck on it. "Does he have anywhere to go?" the shorter officer asked and he looked back to Koushi's mother.

Taking a breath, she shook her head. "No... his father is in Italy for business and... and none of our family lives close enough..." she said as she looked over to Koushi with sad eyes.

"We can take him to child services for a while. Come on, son. This way," the other officer said. The two officers lowered their guns and put them back in their holsters, which gave Koushi a bit of relief. He stepped over to the officers carefully and he reached for his mother's hand, holding it for dear life.

As they left and went to the station, Koushi was introduced to a lady who took him away from his mother and took him to another house that had many children. He had to spend Christmas there with a family that wasn't his family and children he didn't know. His father had to pick him up when he came home from Italy, as his mother was still being held in jail.

It had been a terrible Christmas and even though his father had brought him some cool things home from Italy, Suga couldn't help but wish that things had been different.

\----------

_Flash forward to the present_

Having to shake his head to clear the thoughts that were present inside, Suga looked out to the street, where snow had begun to fall. It was actually the first snowfall of the season, which was very odd for them. But Suga couldn't think about the weather when there were other things crowding his mind.

All he could think about were the ghosts that were in his last Christmas holidays. All he could think about were how he had to prepare himself for the next awful thing to happen, because he knew something bad was bound to come again. He couldn't be cheerful like almost everyone else was with their families and loved ones. He couldn't be happy about the spirit of the season when the season had almost always meant poor things for himself.

Everyone else seemed to be talking animatedly with someone close to them about what they were doing for the holidays, or what they were gifting to someone. Most everyone seemed to be talking about being happy to see their families and parents or other loved ones, but Suga tensed up when he thought about seeing his own family on the holidays. He never had a good experience with seeing his family, especially the last time he had tried. He hadn't attempted in the last five years, simply because of what had happened the last time he tried...

\----------

_Flash back to Suga at age 19_

It had been rather quiet the last few years at Christmas. While they hadn't been too particularly bad or even super eventful, they were mellow and calm. These last few Christmases had been exactly what Suga had wanted and needed, as nothing bad had been happening. If he didn't put too much hope into anything happening, nothing bad could happen to spoil anything good.

But this year, he was hoping that he would be able to get away with something a little different.

He had been away at college and had been coming home to visit. But the nerves had been high, because being away at college this last year had given Sugawara a chance to discover himself. That was what college did for most, right? It gave people the chance to really get a sense of who they were and what was important to them.

Though he hadn't been completely unaware while he was in high school, Suga had come to the realization while away at university that he was not a straight man, and he couldn't help the glances he stole at his cousin's boyfriends when his family was around, or all of his male classmates in his classes this last year. It was just something he had come to realize: Suga was gay.

He was being hopeful that his parents would be accepting of who he was and who he decided to love, as he knew that being anything other than straight was not exactly conventional or normal. He knew that he was likely to be questioned a lot or told that being who he was wasn't okay. He was used to getting bad news or having traumatic experiences around the holidays, but he was hoping that this specific one would be the one to change that.

As he stepped inside his father's house, his dad came to the door and helped his son with the bags he had. "Welcome home, Koushi! It's going to be a great year!" he cheered as he hummed gently and he set down one of Koushi's bags.

"Yeah, I'm hoping," Koushi said with a bit of a grimace, but hiding it with a smile. "Thanks though. So what's going on?" Koushi asked as he took off his jacket and looked around at how nicely decorated his father's apartment had been. It wasn't typical for his dad to decorate for the holiday, so something had to be up, didn't it?

With a laugh, Mr. Sugawara had clapped his son on the back. "I'm in love, son. It's the greatest thing," he said.

Koushi's world froze. His father was in love... with someone other than his mother? Koushi winced and looked at his father, hoping he hadn't seen his reaction. "You're in love? Well, who is this? Will I get to meet her?" Koushi asked and he looked towards all of the decorations in the house. This had started to make sense now. It was either to impress whoever this was, or it was the doing of his dad's new partner.

A smile had crossed his father's face. "She's actually in the kitchen right now. Oh dear!" Mr. Sugawara had called out.

With that, and with meeting his father's new girlfriend and family, Koushi had never gotten the chance to come out to his father. So while that was disappointing, he was just being hopeful that his mother would be a different story and he would be able to come out to her with her approval and support.

If he was looking for support though, he would apparently have to go somewhere else.

"Mom, I have something to tell you..." Koushi had said quietly as he sat at his mother's table after celebrating Christmas and exchanging the small gifts they had.

When his mother looked up, she tilted her head. "What is it, sweetheart? You can tell me anything."

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Koushi had to focus himself and he had to concentrate on making sure he didn't break down. This was more terrifying than it seemed. What if he wasn't accepted by his own mother?

As he looked up and opened his eyes, Koushi gave a week smile. "It's about me. I... I'm gay, mom. I like boys..."

The entire world stilled, but the room became tense and tight. Koushi's mother didn't smile, she just froze to the spot.

It took a while for her to say anything. But when she did, they were words that Koushi hadn't wanted to hear. "You... is this a joke? Koushi, you're my son and you are going to be a respectful member of society. I will not have you liking boys..." she said, a look of disgust on her face.

Feeling his stomach drop out of his middle, Koushi looked away from his mother and he turned his eyes to hide the tears. "W-well, mom, this is who I am...I like boys, and... a-and I can't stop liking boys. I... I don't understand what the big problem is."

"If you like boys, get out of my house."

Those words were like a bullet through the heart.

Koushi sucked in a breath and stood up, leaving the house and going back to his dad's house that night. It had been the worst Christmas that year.

\----------

_Flash forward to the present_

Now Koushi had been 24 years old and hadn't seen his mother in five years. If she wasn't going to support him, why should he bother going to see her? The last few Christmases had been rather dull and uneventful, which was nice for a change. But this year, Suga had a feeling that things were going to be sour and not very good.

Jumping when the door to the restaurant opened up, he felt a chill of cold air and he looked up. It was who he had been looking for, and a soft smile came to his lips. He was late, but Suga could forgive the man.

As he approached, Suga watched as Daichi bowed down lightly and slowly. "I am so sorry, Suga-kun. It started snowing and everyone forgot how to drive in the snow.. That's why I'm late," Daichi had said.

Slowly standing up after bowing, Daichi looked down to his hand and his eyes widened. "Oh! These are for you, by the way," Daichi said with a bit of a laugh.

Suga looked at the flowers that were in Daichi's hand and took them when Daichi handed them over. They were red in color and very pretty flowers. "They are nice, Daichi. Thank you," Suga said with a smile.

There was a beat and Daichi tilted his head a bit. "You're welcome, Koushi." Suga hadn't even caught onto the fact that he had used Daichi's given name, but he wasn't sure he regretted it. They were to that phase in their relationship, especially since they had already said they loved one another. He knew that he would regret it soon if he took this much further and the cursed holiday continued with its usual tricks.

As they ordered and the food came, Daichi was determined to make sure that Suga had a smile on his face at all cost through the entire evening. It was actually a very nice night, and Suga wasn't thinking about the possibility of anything bad happening now. Daichi wouldn't let it happen.

Eventually, their night was coming to a close and Daichi offered to let Suga stay over at his apartment, as they would be spending the day there for Christmas anyway. It was almost time for the two of them to move in together anyway, so Suga really had no issues with it.

They slept for hours and woke up to the sound of knocking at the door, which caused Daichi to curse and go out to the living room to answer it. Suga waited for Daichi to come back to bed, but after five minutes or so, Suga figured it wasn't going to happen, so he pushed himself up to go see what was going on.

Scratching at his bare chest as he came out to the living room, Suga looked over to Daichi who was sat on the couch, looking over his text messages. "So, I uh... Koushi? I really want you to meet my family, and they really want to meet you. I mean, they are really excited to meet you because I go on about you with them, and they are thrilled that you wanted to spend the holiday with me. So is it okay if they come over?"

Suga nodded slowly and he took a seat next to Daichi. "Yeah, I think I'm ready to meet your family."

A smile came to Daichi's face and he scratched at the back of his head. "Good. You might want to get a shirt on, because they are kind of already here..."

"What?!" Suga said as he jumped up and ran back to Daichi's room. So that was what the knocking at the door had been. "Daichi, I don't have clothes here! What am I supposed to wear?" Suga asked as he looked to Daichi's closet.

Daichi followed and sighed gently and he leaned in the frame of the bedroom door. "You can pull on a pair of my sweats and a shirt of mine, they really won't care or notice. And they expect you to be in pajamas anyway. Hey, it will be fine, Koushi," Daichi said as he came further into the room and pulled open a dresser drawer. "Blue or gray?" Daichi asked as he looked over to Suga, who was still in a panic.

Taking a breath, Suga was pacing as he thought about what could go wrong in this situation. He would have been fine if he had been able to go back to his apartment to go get changed and come back to meet the family. But it was all happening so quickly. "Uh... Blue, sure," Suga said as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

That was when Suga felt warmth pressed against his chest and something pressing against his back. Daichi had engulfed him and held him close. "Hey, everything is going to be fine. My family is great and they are excited to meet you. I know this will go well," Daichi murmured into his shoulder.

When they pulled away from each other, Suga took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah, okay. It will be fine," Suga said as he decided to trust Daichi this time. Trusting people during the holidays had never led to anything good before, but maybe it would this time?

After Suga got dressed, Daichi took his hand and led him to the living room, where Daichi's front door was open, because his mom and dad were coming inside the house with different presents and containers. They finally came inside and shut the door before they looked over to Suga, giving him a warm smile. "You must be Sugawara-san. It's nice to meet you, dear. We are Daichi's parents," said the woman as she came inside the living room. She offered her hand, which Suga took and returned the smile to her, nodding in response. "You're all Daichi has been talking about for months, so we were thrilled we would get the chance to meet you."

"Mother..." Daichi hissed, and he let out an awkward laugh before he went to set things up in the kitchen. "Can we just get on with this? I know you have plans with the other two," Daichi said, referring to his siblings who weren't there at the moment. "I'll send you with their presents so you can give them for me," Daichi added as he opened up a container and hummed at the contents inside.

Walking to the couch to take a seat, Suga took a seat on the end and Daichi's mother took a seat on the other end, just studying Suga a bit. Suga was so uncomfortable with this situation, but at least she was a nice woman.

They chatted for a bit and Daichi's father came over to talk to them too. Everything was going great. They started their gift exchanges, and Suga felt bad because he didn't have anything to give Daichi's parents, but they understood because Daichi had kind of sprung this on Suga at the very last moment. They had given Suga some treats and some things that clearly Daichi had told them to get for Suga. It was a very nice change for Suga, to actually have a decent Christmas for once. Suga could get used to this, for sure.

Once everything seemed to be wrapping up, Daichi stood up, and he seemed to be rather tense and nervous about something. Suga rose an eyebrow to him, reaching his hands out to Daichi and pulling them back when Daichi didn't take them. "I have one last surprise for today," Daichi said as he took a breath. His mother squeaked beside Suga and hid her smile in her palm, squeezing her husband's hand.

Daichi came closer to Suga and took his hand finally, giving him a smile. "Babe, what's going on? Are you okay?" Suga asked, looking over his nervous expression and wondering what could have caused him to become like this.

"Yeah, I'm more than okay. You make everything more than okay. I know... I know we haven't been dating for long. It's been... what... six months now? We finally said we loved each other last month... But it really hasn't felt like enough time. At the same time, I've felt like I've known you for so long," Daichi said.

With a face that was heating up, Suga's eyes darted over to Daichi's parents' faces to see what their reaction was before looking back to Daichi. "Do we have to do this right now?" Suga asked in a quiet voice, hoping that Daichi would understand why Suga didn't want to get gushy and too romantic at the moment.

Shrugging a bit, Daichi smiled. "Well, I couldn't do this in front of your parents, so it had to be in front of mine," Daichi said. "Koushi... I'm not usually one to be sporadic or jump into things too quickly, but you've made me want to. You have been such a great change in my life and I honestly can't believe I spent more than twenty years without you already. I love you so much, and... and I never want to imagine my life without you in it again. So... Koushi?"

Blinking a bit, Suga had to wonder where this was going. His heart was beating furiously in his chest and his face was redder than the Christmas decorations all around the apartment. But his cheeks would glow even more when he saw what Daichi was doing. He was going down on one knee in front of Suga.

"So... Koushi, my love... will you make sure I don't have to live my life without you anymore? Will you marry me?"

With a gaping jaw, Suga's mind shut out everything else in the room other than Daichi crouching down in front of him. He hadn't even seen the ring that Daichi had in his palm. He was just focused on what Daichi had said. His eyes were locked onto Daichi's eyes, which had been searching for something in Suga. Some sort of response, some sort of answer.

There wasn't even a question in Suga's mind at the moment. He started to blink back the tears in his eyes. "D-Daichi..." Suga whispered and his face slowly started to spread into a smile. "Yes... Y-yes, I will marry you... Oh my god..." He said as he pressed his free hand onto his face, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah? Oh thank goodness..." Daichi said with a shuttering breath as he let out a laugh.

His parents cheered and congratulated both of them, hugging both of them and getting things to celebrate.

Suga stood up and wrapped his arms around Daichi who stood, holding onto his fiance. "I love you so much..." Suga said. He glanced at the ring that was suddenly on his finger and he smiled. He wasn't sure when Daichi had slid the ring on his finger, but it was there now.

Maybe this was the start of something good.

Maybe Daichi had broken the Christmas curse for Suga, for good.

It certainly felt like it had been broken. Suga was just thankful to have Daichi and he was looking forward to all of the Christmases to come now. He wouldn't be worried that he was going to have a bad Christmas ever again.

There was a first time for everything.


End file.
